No Debes Amarme
by Akai Suzume
Summary: En la Escuela de Magia todo suele ocurrir concorde a la edad de los alumnos, pero ¿qué pasaría si a un pequeño Licántropo se le escapara estar enamorado de un Demonio que, no conforme con ser ambos hombres y mucho mayor que él en edad, no hace más que hacerlo de rabiar?


Los suaves rayos de la luz lunar bañaban la grisácea piel de Dunkel, dándole un aspecto místico y hermoso, pero también aterrador. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, sin embargo sus ojos observaban el paisaje frente a él con un brillo de tristeza muy poco común en él.

La figura de un niño –_Yutaka_– salió de pronto de entre la oscuridad, dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia el Demonio. Dunkel frunció levemente el ceño y empezó a andar en el sentido contrario, alejándose del pequeño.

~Imaimashii Kagami~

~No Debes Amarme~

[Parte I]

Yutaka se despierta sobresaltado. ¿Qué ha sido eso? No es normal en Dunkel mostrar algún signo de tristeza, y tampoco que huya de él. Tendrá que hablar con Suzume y con Kira cuando tenga alguna oportunidad.

El pequeño se levanta refunfuñando y se empieza a desvestir, luego va al cuarto de baño de la habitación y se ducha con agua fría. Al terminar de ducharse se seca y se viste, pero no le da tiempo a terminar de vestirse, debido a que se oyen unos suaves golpes en la puerta cuando se está poniendo la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Quién es? –Yutaka pregunta confuso, ya que nadie suele visitarlo por las mañanas antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Suzume. Yu-chan, vas a llegar tarde a tu primera clase de hoy –la voz de Suzume se oye calmada, pero con un pequeño deje de diversión.

-¿Qué hora es? –el pequeño pregunta sobresaltado.

¿Tan tarde se le ha hecho?

-Las ocho.

Yutaka no necesita nada más para, a toda prisa, terminar de vestirse, coger la mochila con los libros de las asignaturas de este día, que por suerte preparó antes de acostarse, despedirse de Bunny, su mascota, y salir del cuarto.

Suzume sonríe al verlo y lo acompaña hacia una de las aulas del Ala Oeste, donde se imparte la clase de Cuidado y Control de la Magia Negra.

-Gracias por avisarme, Nee-san, no me di cuenta de la hora que era –el pequeño agradece con voz infantil.

-No es nada, Yu-chan. ¿Has tenido un mal sueño? –la chica pregunta con tono preocupado. Yutaka niega- ¿Entonces?

-He tenido un sueño muy raro… ¿podemos hablar cuando terminen las clases? Quiero hablar contigo y con Kira-sensei sobre eso.

-Claro. Es posible que Kira no pueda por tener que dar, junto a Axiss y Kali, las Clases Especiales, pero cuenta conmigo. Ahora, entra en el aula, o Kira podría castigarte por llegar tarde a su clase.

El chico asiente y entra rápidamente en el aula, suspirando aliviado cuando ve la puerta abierta, señal de que aún no ha empezado la clase. Kira le sonríe suavemente y, después de indicarle que cierre la puerta, empieza la clase.

* * *

Cuando termina la hora de Mitología y Yutaka sale del aula, Suzume ya lo está esperando fuera. Al verlo salir, la chica se acerca a él, le coge la mano y lo guía hacia un antiguo cobertizo situado a pocos metros de la entrada sur del bosque. Kira los espera dentro.

-Suzume me ha comentado que has tenido un sueño muy raro y que querías hablar con nosotros sobre ello –Kira empieza a hablar. Yutaka asiente y sigue hablando:-. ¿Qué has soñado?

-Era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado, Dunkel estaba de pie y observando el paisaje, en medio de algún sitio, tal vez dentro de los terrenos de la Escuela. Estaba triste. Luego aparecí corriendo hacia él, pero Dunkel se dio la vuelta y se fue. Después me desperté y vino Suzume a avisarme de que iba a llegar tarde a las dos horas de Control y Defensa de la Magia Negra –el pequeño explica rápidamente-. ¿Alguno sabe lo que pueda significar? No es normal que Dunkel esté triste y tampoco que se aleje de mí y que yo me acerque a él. Sobretodo esto último, que YO me acerque a él.

-¿Qué opinas, Suzu-chan?

-Que el sueño puede tener muchos significados. Puede ser que haya visto lo que vaya a pasar dentro de algún tiempo, o quizás sólo signifique que Yu-chan quiere que Dunkel siga yendo detrás de él –la chica comenta con tono pensativo.

-Nee-san! ¡No me gusta nada el sentido que le has dado al sueño! –Yutaka exclama con un leve tono rosáceo adornando sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, Yu-chan, pero no siempre voy a poder contentarte con mis comentarios. Dejando eso de lado, no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado. Investigaremos sobre el posible significado del sueño y te lo haremos saber.

-Vale. Gracias, Nee-san.

-De nada.

-Ahora ve a hacer los deberes, descansa un poco y baja a cenar –Kira habla con voz suave, mientras sonríe levemente.

Yutaka asiente y sale del cobertizo, después va a los dormitorios de la Casa de la Oscuridad y entra en su cuarto.

Un poco antes de cerrar la puerta, ve a Dunkel apoyado en la pared del pasillo y mirando en su dirección.

* * *

Un fuerte gemido, en parte de dolor, en parte de placer, se deja oír en medio de la oscuridad. Su acompañante retrocede un poco y empieza a cantar un antiguo cántico que oyó una vez hace muchísimos años, intentando tranquilizarlo. Cuando consigue tranquilizarlo, vuelve a avanzar, pero sin dejar de cantar. De pronto Yutaka abre los ojos y la sola imagen del cuerpo sudoroso de Dunkel mientras canta y se adentra aún más en él es suficiente para que vuelva a gemir, pero esta vez de puro placer.

* * *

El pequeño se despierta sobresaltado, sudoroso y con una erección. Se sonroja violentamente y lleva instintivamente las manos hacia abajo, empezando a masturbarse. En cuanto se le escapa el primer gemido se sobresalta y se muerde el labio, pero también aumenta el ritmo de las caricias. Cuando eyacula, el rostro de Dunkel se muestra con gran nitidez en su mente, su olor llena sus fosas nasales y su nombre toma forma y acaba siendo pronunciado en el último gemido.

Avergonzado, corre hacia el baño de la habitación y se ducha, luego va secándose y mira la hora, sorprendiéndose al ver que aún no es medianoche. Se pone un pijama limpio, cambia las sábanas e intenta dormirse, sin conseguirlo.

Tanto movimiento ha hecho que se desvele, y el recuerdo del penetrante y delicioso olor de Dunkel no ayuda a la hora de intentar dormir.

Cansado de dar vueltas durante algunos minutos, Yutaka se levanta de nuevo y se viste, lava la ropa con un hechizo que ha aprendido hace poco y sale de la alcoba y del edificio.

Nada más salir, su olfato capta un fuerte olor a incienso recién quemado. El olor de Dunkel. Pero no tiene los matices a los que está acostumbrado, hay algo diferente, como el olor que captó en el sueño de la noche anterior. Está triste.

Confundido, corre hacia donde proviene el olor, encontrándose con una escena idéntica a la del sueño. El Demonio frunce levemente el ceño al verlo acercarse y se da la vuelta, empezando a andar hacia el bosque. El pequeño no duda en seguirlo.

Cuando el mayor se encuentra a pocos pasos de internarse en el bosque, deja de andar y mira hacia Yutaka, encarándolo.

-¿Me buscabas, Pequeño Lobito? –el tono burlón con el que habla Dunkel no pasa desapercibido para el menor, haciendo que lo mire molesto.

-¿Para qué querría buscarte? No eres más que un Demonio idiota –Yutaka habla con tono fastidiado.

-No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque te morías por verme?

-¡Claro que no! –se cruza de brazos, cada vez más molesto, pero la risa burlona que Dunkel deja salir de su garganta tras oír su exclamación es la gota que colmó el vaso. Cierra las manos en forma de puño y, con lágrimas en los ojos, grita a todo pulmón:- ¡Te odio, Dunkel! ¿Por qué sólo en mis sueños eres amable?

-¿Sueñas conmigo? –el tono sorprendido con el que habla el Demonio hace que el pequeño se tape la boca avergonzado- Yutaka, no debes amarme.


End file.
